<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnapped Shiro by xRainbowDawnx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960828">Kidnapped Shiro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRainbowDawnx/pseuds/xRainbowDawnx'>xRainbowDawnx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Evil, Kidnapped, M/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, galra - Freeform, kidnapped shiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRainbowDawnx/pseuds/xRainbowDawnx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro being Kidnapped on a rogue galra ship. Keith went to go save him, but got caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kidnapped Shiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/gifts">Akemichan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My finished Prompt for Akemichan! <br/>This is my very first time doing something like this! <br/>This kinda Turned out darker then I thought *gives a "I'm sorry" cake* But i hope you enjoy what i have created off your prompt!</p>
<p>You can find my medias here!<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbowDPro<br/>Tumblr : https://xrainbowdawnx.tumblr.com<br/>youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZb2UxfOIBnugTqELmxIikQ?view_as=subscriber</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LET HIM GO-" Keith shouts at the top of his lungs before a dark, grey Galran covers his mouth and attempts to pull Keith away into another room.</p>
<p>Keith is fighting back with all his might, watching in horror as Shiro is being touched, and groped by another dark Galran. Shiro, unable to breath or speak out, the only thing he can do is wait for Keith to save him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>